


I'm here, Prince.

by hellyesship



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Uther, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Misunderstanding, Panic Attacks, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyesship/pseuds/hellyesship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Arthur has been sent to Ealdor by his father only to reunite with his 'dead' childhood lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here, Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for like 2 hours(gammar errors are my own mistakes). I hope you guys like it!

The Pendragons were standing in front of a college gate viewing the surrounding area. The younger one-22 years old was about to finish his last semester at a new college. He was going to complete his four years degree in Economic and Business Management.

"Nothing's fancy about this college. My university at Camelot is much bigger than this. You're sending me to a village, seriously dad?".

"It is not a village, Arthur. Ealdor is a small city with a very small population, not a village though".

"Whatever, dad. I can't believe you're going to dump my sorry ass here"

"Don't talk to me about your ass, Arthur. I've heard enough back in Camelot" Uther groaned. Yes, Uther had enough. Thank you very much. He knew his son had a lot of sex but never bring a boy home though and he knew exactly the reason why. 

"Hey! Don't be rude. I have a very attractive ass that every single boy want-"

"STOP! Oh my god. My ear's bleeding." Uther examined his fingers if there was blood.

Arthur laughed at his father dramatic gesture. He could see one of his father muscle bodyguard's lips quirked a bit. His father was totally a joke-er.

"Back to business, care to explain to me again why I need to finish my last sem here?"

"For God's sake, Arthur. Just stop it, it's only for six months and you gonna fly back to Camelot". The father rubbing his temple. Sometimes his son's tiresome.

"And make sure you keep the CEO position" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. We've talked about that, finish your study here and you'll be the CEO of Pendragon's Legacy. 

"Good. Don't your dare play with me when the day come" He warned.

"You have my word son. I've never told a lie"

Arthur smirked."No, You lied to me once" 

"When?" The old man challenged.

"You told me that condom was a balloon" 

"You were bloody five years old!" 

Arthur burst into laughter, tears prickled and his stomach cramped for good 2 minutes. Uther can't help chuckling along.

"So, Arthur. See you in six months"

"Yeah, dad"

He really did not want to be here, at all. He still did not get the actual reason why he need to be here. All his father said was 'I've done everything for you Arthur, for twenty two years. For once, for this time only please, do me a favor. I do this for your own good, believe me'. Damn. How could he say no?

"Oh, I almost forgot. I've told your uncle Gauis that you wanted to visit him sometimes".

He sighed."Oh my god, dad. The last time I met him when I was 10. It's gonna be so damn awkward"

Uther grinned innocently."Make it less awkward then"

"Whatever, dad. Now, shoooh..shooh..go home" He make the hand gesture like his father was some animal.

"I know my way son, no need to shooh shooh me" His father said while batting his hand. 

"Now, gimme a hug. You'll not see your handsome son's face for the next 6 months. And don't give me that look, I knew you'll miss me. Need me to remind you again that memorable day, when I was 7 ?". He wriggled his eyebrows.

"No shit"

"Yes shit"

"Fine" 

The two Pendragons hugged for a minute. Pouring all the emotions in their embrace. Arthur was so grateful to has a father like his dad. His dad was a very very busy man, yes, but he never abandon Arthur since day one he was born. They become closer though after his mother passed away.

 

***

Arthur went straight to his new apartment after bidding his father good bye. He would not admit that he shed tears maybe a little. Why not? This was the first time he was going to be away from Camelot; from his father.

Luckily, he got Percival to help him carry the boxes up to his tenth floor new home. The said man-20 years old was going to accompany Arthur for his staying in Ealdor. He stopped studying ages ago when he was still in an orphanage home. Uther offered him to pay for his college but he declined.

Thank fuck Ealdor have apartment building. Arthur allergic to flat house. They look dirty to him even though he never has one. He watched in television; in a drama though. Don't blame Arthur Pendragon, back in Camelot all the houses were big and posh. 

It took Arthur a solid 6 hours to finish unwrapped all the boxes including Percival's and rearranged all the furniture. Percival keep yawning and whining saying that he was tired and jet lagged. 

"Perce, I'm going to a cafe. My body need some caffeine right now and we need to do grocery shopping this weekend. Wanna join me for a coffee? Don't worry, I'll pay for you as usual. Perce ?"

Snore.

Arthur chuckled at the sight.Percival already passed out on the floor with his mouth open. "I'm going alone then"

He saw some stalls along the street near the apartment building so he decided to walk. He memorized all the coordinate; Burgers Stall was here, Seafood Home was there, and bla bla bla. 

It took him 5 minutes to find the nearest cafe. Arthur grinned. 'Starbucks, not bad'. It was smaller but look comfortable enough.

Ring! 

He smiled. 'A fucking bell? At a Starbucks? Seriously?'

He froze at the door. 

"Welcome!" A young male barista greet him cheerfully. A pair of bright blue eyes. A mop of black curl. A pair of dimples. The big ears were the first that caught Arthur's eyes. He looks...familiar.

'Not him' Arthur shook his head.

The male barista greeted him with a big smile. "What can I help you today?"

"Americano, please". 

"Sure, and the name is ?" The barista smiled again.

Arthur frowned. It almost time to close and obviously he was the only customer at that time. Still need a name?

"Arthur". He said boringly.

The bright blue eyes widened a bit.

"Arthur" The other man whispered softly.

"Yes. It is Arthur" Arthur did not realize he raised his voice slightly. Please, he could pass out anytime. He was so damn exhausted. He just need his damn coffee right now.

"Sure, in a minute" This time the smile didn't reach his eyes.

'Weird people' Arthur thought.

One minute passed.

"Arthur!" TWG called. Yes, Arthur named him The Weirdo Guy. 

Arthur paid and stretched his lips a little."Thanks"

"You're welcome. By the way, I've never see you before. Are you new here? Where are you from?" TWG asked warmly.

"Yes, its only for temporary period. I'm from Camelot" with that he politely nodded and flew out of the cafe.

Arthur didn't have chance to see the shock look on TWG face.

 

***

 

"Arthur, wake up! Wake up! You're gonna be late! First impression is important! Wakey! Wakey! Wake up!"

"What the hell Perce?! I'm awake! Stop banging my door!" Arthur shouted back.

He was in bathroom when Percival decided to 'knock' his bedroom's door. He was quite nervous to meet new people and that was the reason he had restless night.

Black henley, dark blue jeans,navy-blue half leather messenger bag and a pair of Converse. Not too flashy. Typical college student. That's what Arthur need. He thought it was going to be nice to be away from fame for a while. He cannot wait to be around people without knowing his family status.

'Okay, I'm ready. Here we go!'

It took Arthur 15 minutes to reach his new college. Thank to his dad for letting him bring along his baby. A shiny black Lamborghini. Okay maybe that was too flashy for a college student. Whatever.

"Uh..my name is Arthur. Arthur Pendragon. Pleasure to be here". He stuttered a bit at the last word.

"Okay, Mr. Pendragon you can sit beside Mr. Emrys. There's the only empty sit" Mrs. Linda said after a chorus of hi from the class.

'Oh, please! This is college, not a fucking kindergarten! He can sit wherever he want!'

"Merlin's going to get laid!" Someone cat called and the class echoed by laughter.

Arthur frowned 'Emrys ? Merlin?'

Merlin Emrys.

Arthur jerked his head to Mrs. Linda's pointed thumb.

Arthur froze. A pair of bright blue eyes was staring back at him. 

"Arthur...Pendragon?" 

'Not him. Not him. Not him. Not him. Not him' Arthur tried to persuade his brain.

His hand wildly shaking. He can't fucking breath. 

He can feel panic attack slowly creeping in 'Please, not now'. He did not want to faint in front of class.

"Mrs. Linda, I..I'm not..not well. I need..need to go"

Arthur was out of class before Mrs. Linda could reply. He heard someone shouting his name but he keep walking trying to stop his panic attack. He get into an empty lab in order to sit and calm himself when someone grab his arm he jolted and tripped over his own foots. Before he could face plant to the hard floor a pair of strong arm gripped his waist.

"Don't touch me! He's dead! He's not him!" He shouted while trying to get out from the tight embrace. He did not realized he had been unwrapped from the strong arms until he felt his face had been cradled and the same bright blue eyes were staring at his own glossy eyes.

"Breath, Arthur. Please. Its okay. Its okay". The man in front of him whispered. Arthur was so frantic and he barely heard what the man was saying. His limb was still trembling.

Like a magic in the air, his body stopped shaking as he felt a press of lips on his. Arthur inhaled sharply and he smelt something sweet like dark chocolate, a mixed of lemons and cinnamons. 

"Mer..lin" Arthur croaked. Tears falling to his cheeks.

"Yes, Arthur. Its me, Merlin. Look at me please" 

"You were dead" Arthur whispered. He was drowning in a pair of eyes he missed for 10 years. The full lips that sealed their first kiss. Unruly dark hair that he had been running his fingers while his head on Arthur's lap. No more chubby cheeks but sharp cheekbone. 

"Arthur, I missed you" Merlin said while wiping the tears falling on Arthur's cheeks. 

"If you've been alive for the past 10 years then why you didn't come and see me?! You're bloody rich! Richer than Pendragon! Why you didn't looking for me?! Tell me!" He fisted Merlin's shirt.

"How I supposed to find you when I just got back my memories two years ago?" Merlin said softly. His own eyes also wet with tears. "How could I find you when I woke up 10 years ago broken hearted to hear that my parents dead in exploded car while I'm survived from that damn car crash? I have nothing except my mother's necklace. I'm alone and I'm scared" Merlin chocked trying to remain calm for Arthur's sake. 

"Arthur, let's go to my house. We will sort this out later. Your body is weak right now. I'll make us lunch. Is that okay with you?" Merlin said while rubbing soothingly Arthur's back, one hand massaging his scalp.

Arthur nodded.

He cleared his throat and muffled a "Mer..lin. Since..since when I was on your lap?". He blushed but has no attempt to pull his face from Merlin's neck.

Merlin chuckled a bit." Its okay, I miss you and I wanna hold you close". That was the sign to Arthur to snuggle more.

 

***

Turned out, Arthur liked flat house. To be exact, Merlin's flat. They were cuddling in a very small bed. They look cramped in it but Arthur didn't find that was disturbing when he was wrapped in Merlin's arms. Arthur sighed happily, comfortable and full. Merlin totally a good cook.

"I still can't believe you're here, in my arms. Is it a dream?". Merlin whispered.

"Ow! That's hurt!". He slapped Arthur's hand. "Was that really necessary?" He glared.

"You said this is only a dream, so I pinch you" Arthur grinned full of teeth.

Merlin laughed." Naughty little shit. Wait, tell me again what your dad said"

" I do this for your own good".Arthur quoted. He frowned for a second and his hand reached out for his phone involuntarily.

"What are you-". Merlin stopped his question as Arthur was talking on the phone. He went to kitchen to give Arthur some privacy.

"Merlinnn..come back here. Cuddle with me" Arthur whined as he hanged up and noticed that he was alone in bed.

"Clingy" Merlin chuckled and spooned Arthur from behind.

"You know what-" 

"No, I don't know" Merlin cut.

"Shut up and listen to me Merlin" Arthur looked over his shoulder and glared at Merlin who was grinning.

"Dad said he knew that you're alive about 3 months ago but didn't tell me because he didn't know how to confront me. So, he came out with the idea of sending me here so I can find you by myself. He also want to meet you soon" 

"Your dad is the best" Merlin smiled while nuzzling Arthur's neck.

"I know right" He sighed happily and moved his neck a little to give Merlin better access.

Merlin heard a whispered of "I love you. Don't leave me again". He smiled and tightened his arms around his lover's waist.

"I'm here, Prince. Nobody's going to leave. I love you too, always."

Arthur giggled."Thought you already forgot that nickname,my knight" 

"Hell no. Prince and Knight were the cheesiest nicknames ever. You were the one that-"

Arthur cut him by nudging Merlin's stomach with his elbow."You loved it"

"Yeah. I do" Merlin smiled. Arthur can't help to smile along and pecked his lips. Merlin really like to smile. He also was the first one that came to him and asked him to play lego with him when they were in preschool. He was a chatterbox and a very bright boy. Since then, both of them became 'best of the bestest best friend'. Thats what 5 years old Merlin said. At the age of 10 Merlin kissed him and said 'You're mine and I'm yours, always'. 

"Earth to Arthur. Stop smiling and tell me what's in your head" 

"You're mine and I'm yours". Arthur blushed.

Merlin smiled.

"Always"

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too suck ? Let me know :)


End file.
